Of Romance and Other Things
by Ms Kitty Black
Summary: When the gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved with their children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

In the great city of Olympus stood the great council of the gods amidst the sky's above New York. On the thrones at the highest hight sat Zeus, god of the sky's, with his brothers Poseidon, god of seas to his left and Hades, god of the underworld to his right. Around them sat the rest of the council of the gods Athena, Aphrodite and Artemus in varying stages of boredom. Ares sat sharpening his broad sword with long carful strokes, Hermes sat deftly checking his forever present e-mail account on his phone and Hestia gently tended to her hearth with an experienced hand. The rest sat talking and debating about the merits of everything from battle strategies sword grips.

Suddenly a blinding flash of light flashed in the centre of the throne room, that was quickly replaced with three shadow like figures stood close together, slightly hunched over. The gods froze in surprise and shock of the sudden appearance of the fates as the middle fate began to speak.

"Gods of Olympus, long you have been betrayed by those closest to you. Children, grandchildren, siblings. No more." She stopped and raised her head slightly, looking individually at each of them, before lowering her head again, allowing for another sister to talk.

"We have consulted all sources to allow us to defend against this and have discovered a great flaw of the Gods." However before she could continue an angry shout erupted from the right hand side, where an a furious Ares stood, clutching his newly sharpened sword in his right hand.

"How dare you insult us! We are Gods and you will treat us as such!" Was all he could say before he was interrupted by Athena silencing him with an icy glare saying,

"If they have a way to prevent this then it is our duty, as Gods Ares," she said, emphasising the duty of the Gods to put him in his place and quickly glanced at the rest of the Gods, "to listen to what they have to say to see if there is any merit to the idea they have developed."

They all stood silent ensure of if they wanted to here when the fates began again.

"We have found that most Demi-Gods only seek vengeance from there godly parent due to the absence of the parent in most of there years, currently Gods only get involved if they require something of them. It is not surprising that they become resentful."

Zeus stood and walked toward the fates. "That is the law set by us, to prevent wars that may harm the mortals. To break that could lead to disarray."

The last sister sharply caught Zeus's gaze. "And if you do nothing it will lead to the majority of the Demi-Gods turning against you, the only reason most of them follow you is because they have older siblings who keep them on track."

Hermes stood to address the fates respectfully. "Who do they look to then if not us."

"A small group of Demi-Gods, Nico, son of Hades, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Perseus, son of Poseidon. Though the daughter of Zeus and son of Poseidon are the two that make the final decisions. But at the moment the son of Poseidon is in charge.

"Why is that?" Zeus asked, intrigued as to what made his daughter do that.

The first sister spoke again before anyone else could question anything, "That, God of the sky's, you must discover for yourself. Now, from now on, on the 6th and 7th day of the week, Saturday and Sunday for the Demi-Gods, you will go down to the camp at day break and spend the whole of Saturday with your cabin. You will spend that night in your cabin and after Sunday at the camp you will return to Olympus after dinner and for the rest of the week you will complete your godly duties."

"What do we do?" The gods cried in desperation, uncertain of the new tasks requirements.

The fates began to fade out but not before saying, "Be a parent." As if it was that simple.

The Gods sat, slumped on there thrones. Minds wondering to when they last spoke to there children. They came to a startling discovery that some children they hadn't met at all and those they had, some had left the camp, other hadn't been spoken to in over 5 years. Maybe being a parent was not as easy as they first thought.

Author Note

First Percy Jackson story so is sort of a trial run. Will be doing many short chapters in an attempt to update on a semi regular basis.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Romance and Other Things

Blurb

When the gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved with there children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia.

Chapter 2

The deafening silence that cloaked the throne room could suffocate, the thought of being actual parents and having a relationship with their children, to most Gods, was terrifying. The first thing the Gods did when they came out of their thoughts was contact Chiron, instructing him that all Demi-Gods were required to meet at the camp for a meeting on Friday afternoon. The Gods sat and waited uncertain as to what effect this would have. Some believed that knowing their children would weaken them and their children, others that to know your children would be an advantage and make them a stronger alliance.

"My Lords and Ladies, a lot of the Demi-Gods that have left the camp have their own families together. What should they do?" Chiron enquired, at least 8 of his Demi-Gods had married and had or were expecting children.

Zeus straightened in his throne, not expecting to hear that some Demi-Gods had had children of their own "Demi-Gods will use their old cabins and the children can join them. They can eat with their parents down at the pavilion." He said as he placed his arm on the arm of throne.

Chiron bowed to Zeus, and inclined his head to all the Olympians, before turning and leaving the throne room to begin his task. The rest of the Olympians stay were they were seated. As time passed the Gods slowly left the meeting, seeing that it was over and returned to their domains to prepare for the coming reunion. Seeing that only he and his brother Poseidon were left he began to study his brother, he was quieter than usual and had a far way look in his eyes.

"What is on your mind brother." Zeus asked uncertain of how he should breach the subject of Percy with his brother. Even after 5 years this particular topic was a touchy one at best.

"Perseus still refuses contact with me, I last tried 3 winters ago. He said and I quote 'you are the main reason for every wrong thing in my life, from my almost self destructing powers to Sally's death. I will have you nowhere near my future'. Since then I have given him what he wants, space" Poseidon said as he gave a deep sigh and relaxes into his chair leaning his head back against the headrest of his throne.

"Maybe by showing you want a relationship with him, you can change that." Zeus said looking intently at Poseidon as he lifted his head to look back at Zeus.

"That was abnormally wise for you brother, are you feeling well?" Poseidon asked unsure of where this side of his brother came from. He smirked at Zeus, entertained by the incredulous look on his brothers face.

"Well that's the last time I give you advise little brother." Zeus said and scowled at Poseidon before continuing, "but really, do you want to change and get to know him or be stubborn and loose what chance you ever had?"

Poseidon turned away from his brother to look at his ring on his right hand. The engraving of a Pegasus inlaid with sapphire was a gift from Perseus and he had never had the heart to take it off.

AN

Sorry about the late publish of this chapter, I hate to say that I got crazy distracted by school mocks and an amazing 80 chapter story! Will try to improve for the next time.

Thanks guys

Ms Kitty Black


	3. Chapter 3

Of Romance and Other Things

Blurb

When the gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved with there children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia.

Chapter 3

Beach House, Hawaii

A young boy, perhaps 5 years old stared at the water and the occupants just below the surface. The small fish of ranging colours swam around the boy as his hands played with the sand. A small giggle escaped the boy as a small brave fish ventured to close to his hand. Suddenly the boy turned at a figure on the deck of the house behind.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Your home, I missed you! I was talking with the fishes again." The young boy shouted as he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him to his father, throwing his arms around his legs.

The man smiled at the overly excited boy as he babbled about his conversation, he chuckled at the boy as his gesticulations grew larger. "You did? That's great little man" The man asked as he lifted the young boy up onto his hip. "Where's your mum and sister, huh?"

The man smiled as the boy suddenly paused and his face contorted into a scowl of deep thought, when he triumphantly gazed up at his father before saying "Went to talk to old friend on phone, mummy upstairs and Abby having nap in her room." Smiling widely before cuddling back into the crock of his fathers neck.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go upstairs and say hello, so why don't you go watch something on TV, okay buddy?"

"'Kay Daddy." Then the boy turned and ran into the house plopping himself on the over padded arm chair and turning on the TV. The man gazed at the boy, deep in thought about his young sons obvious Demi-God powers that where manifesting, before shacking his head and making his way over to the stairs.

When he arrived outside the door he heard his wife's voice from inside. He chuckled and was about to head in when she began to shout.

"They have no right to do that, they gave up on us a long time ago!" Then a pause as if to allow the mystery person to continue to talk before butting in again saying "we've moved on. We all have! Why can't they just let us be?"

As the man opened the door his gaze fell on the stressed form of his wife massaging her temples, before sighing deeply and relenting "Fine okay. Does this mean I have to tell him? Joy, okay we'll be there. Yeah bye." She sighed again and turned to look at her confused husband.

"Oh, Percy. I didn't realise you were home," she walked up to him and gave him a brief kiss, followed by an even briefer smile, "and before you ask that was Chiron."

"Which Chiron?" Percy asked as the only one they new, they hadn't spoken directly to in over 6 years.

"How many do we know Percy?" She said before breathing deeply and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a proper kiss, "Camp Half-Blood has recalled all Demi-Gods and there family's back to the camp, something about the fates ordering the Gods to do something."

At seeing the look of frustration on Percy's face she frowned, "I tried to turn it down but the order came from Zeus, we have to go. I know you hate your father, but surely nearly 10 years of silence from you is enough to make him see sense, and if not, surely you could be polite to allow Dylan and Abby a relationship with the?"

He sighed and rested his head against his wife's shoulder, before straightening his shoulders and snaking his arms around her waist, nodding and saying, "Okay Thalia, you have a point. I will try my hardest."

Thalia smiled and kissed him deeply grinning at the evaporating resolve of her husband and continuing, "Think of it like this, at least we get to see the old crew again. It will be nice to catch up with them all."

"Maybe be and Annabeth can have a spar of two while we're there. Reassure her that I'm still better than her."

Thalia smiled at Percy's almost juvenile competitive side and was about to kiss him again when the sound of a screaming infant echoed through the house, she smiled and patted Percy on the chest, "Your daughter needs seeing to."

Percy, shocked chocked an looked at his wife, "Why me?" Confused as she did not normally call her only his daughter.

As she turned to walk out the door she smiled and chuckled as she made her way down the hall, calling out "Because at 3 in the morning you said she was my daughter!"

Percy sighed and made his way to the nursery.

AN

Just for you info the kids full names and meanings are;

Sons name Dylan (son of the sea) Trent (running water) Jackson' has mainly Percy's powers

Daughters name Abigail (strong one) Grace (miracle) Jackson' is believed to have Thalia's powers as she doesn't like water


	4. Chapter 4

Of Romance and Other Things

Blurb

When the gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved with there children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia.

Chapter 4

The journey to Camp Half-Blood had been long and arduous, totalling over 7 hours of travel. Eventually they arrived at the camp and began to make there way over to the Bit House.

The sight of the gate in front of the Demi-Gods was shocking. The massive stone arch was as strong as ever, the stone gleaming in the early morning sunlight. Highlighting the engravings on the stone of hero Demi-Gods. It was then Percy spotted a familiar engraving on the left hand pillar, a short sword crossed with a trident sat on the crest of the wave.

He stood shocked, it was a big thing to be engraved on the entrance pillar. Why had they done that? When he left he was not on good terms with most of the Gods, so why had they allowed him on the pillar, as only they could.

He looked across to Thalia, who held a sleeping Abby in her arms, tracing an engraving of twin swords and lightening. So they had put both of them on the pillar, maybe reconciling with everyone won't be as difficult as he had originally thought.

The normal green ivy was wrapped even further up the pillars to the arch over the top. Embossed on the stone was the words 'Camp Half-Blood' in Ancient Greek. The family made there way through the arch and up the dirt path, Percy glanced at his watch, it read 11:30.

"Damn." Percy knew Chiron had asked them to arrive for breakfast which was 10 normally, that meant they were late, "Oh well, we had further to travel than everyone else. I'm sure he'll understand." Percy glanced at Thalia who smiled and slipped her hand into his as they began to make their way through the arch.

Dylan sat on his fathers shoulders looking around in wonder at all the new sights, he played with the branches as they passed over his head and giggling at everything he saw.

The family rounded the corner onto the pavilion and stopped. Ahead was all their old friends from Nico to Grover and all their families. Thalia looked passed the Demi-Gods and her eyes widened in shock at the sight of all of the Olympians standing, waiting.

"Daddy!" The young boy squealed waving his hand at the group of people as his father slipped him off his shoulder "Look it's Podidon!"

The Gods turned around in wonder to look at the new comers, the woman was easily recognisable, her thick black hair and ice blue eyes, everyone knew it was Thalia Grace, but did not know who the infant was, so their eyes moved over to the man.

He was tanned and athletic, scars and the occasional tattoo covered his arms, but it was his eyes that gave him away, the deep blue ocean eyes that blazed with power, looked straight back at them. That could only be one person, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon.

Chiron smiled at the two and stepped forward to make the formal introduction, "Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome back Percy and Thalia Jackson, all the way from Hawaii." He smiled and continued, "That appears to be all of us my Lord." He turned and left allowing Zeus and Poseidon to approach the two of them.

Poseidon spoke first, "Percy... I wish to tell you that I truly regret how we left things. I know I don't deserve a chance to repair our relationship, but I ask anyway." He dropped his eyes, until then Percy's resolve to not go running back to his father had held firm. Now to see the once so proud man reduced to this, he had no other option.

"Poseidon, I mean... dad, I would love to." And with that Poseidon raised his head just in time to be engulfs in a hug from his grown son, that he gladly returned. When they broke apart both Zeus and Thalia were smiling at them, an occurrence that worried Percy, "Does Zeus smile like that normally or should I be worried?"

"Don't worry son, that's normal for him now." He smiled to himself and headed toward the thunder god and his daughter, "Now son why don't you introduce us properly to your family."

And with an encouraging smile from Thalia, Percy began.


	5. Chapter 5

Of Romance and Other Things

Blurb

When the gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved with there children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia.

Chapter 5

Percy chuckled and smiled at Thalia "Okay, well we'll start with the oldest," the young boy stepped out from next to his mother, shyly shuffling his feet with uncertainty at the large amount of new people he was meeting, he took a quick glance up at his father, who nodded with encouragement before he began to speak.

"My name is Dylan Trent Jackson, my daddy is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and my mummy is Thalia Jackson daughter of Zeus. I have mainly my daddy powers and can make water in the bath move, and when I get upset it starts to rain." With that he gave a big smile of triumph and ran over to his daddy's leg, and was immediately wrapped his arms around Percy's leg, receiving a slight ruffle of the hair

Zeus and Poseidon stood there in shock, he was there grandson! Powerful too if the control of his powers at such a young age was anything to go by. They smiled and looked at Percy nodding toward Dylan, as if to ask permission to talk to him. Percy smiled and nodded.

Poseidon and Zeus both dropped down to a crouch to speak with the young boy, Poseidon spoke first and smiled

"Hello there, young Demi-God. I am Poseidon, God of the Sea, but more importantly I am your daddy's dad. You can call me gramps." Poseidon said, holding his hand out to Dylan. Dylan smiled widely and thrust his hand out the God wrapping his hand around only a few of Poseidon's fingers.

Zeus frowned at the easy familiarity between the two and waited until Poseidon had finished speaking before introducing himself. "Good morning young man, I am Zeus God of the Skies, you may call granddad, as I'm am your mummy's dad." Dylan smiled at his grandfathers, and after shacking hands with them did the totally unexpected.

Dylan walked forward and drew them into an awkward hug, pulling the two grown men down even further, though they still smiled at the young boy when released them. It was then that Zeus enquired as to who the bundle in his daughters arms was

"I believe you have one more in need of introduction my dear." Zeus said, smiling as he gestured toward her.

"Yes do tell us this darling is." Poseidon enquired to Thalia. She smiled, shifting her daughter so they two men could see her more clearly before introducing her

"Her name is Abigail Grace Jackson. She is nearly 6 months old and takes mostly after me powers wise, as we haven't seen any indication of water gifts and she has a particular love of the sky."

Again the two Gods reacted very strangely to this, both approaching the Thalia, and promptly began cooing over their favourite granddaughter.

"Wow, she looks just like you when you were born, Thalia." Thalia raised he head in surprise, eyes widening in shock

"You were there when I was born? I always got the impression that I was a mistake, that you didn't care." She murmured quietly as her eyes began to fill with tears

Zeus leaned forward and cupped his daughters cheek, "I have always loved you Thalia, my daughter and I have always been so proud of you. Now relinquish your hold on my granddaughter and let her grandfather coo over her."

Thalia chuckled before handing her sleeping daughter over to Zeus. Poseidon just chuckled to himself at the sight and turned toward Dylan, who held his arms up toward Poseidon.

Percy chuckled and picked his son up, murmured in his ear, "Remember to show Gramps your water powers if you get the chance, I sure he'd love to see them." The young boy nodded enthusiastically, before being handed over to Poseidon who gently placed the boy on his hip

"Gives you time to get all of your stuff together and get settled in without the little ones." Poseidon said to Percy, however before leaving he pulled his son in for a one armed hug whispering, "it's good to see you again son."

Poseidon and Percy smiled before he turned to follow Zeus as the four went for a walk around the camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Of Romance and Other Things

Blurb

When the gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved with there children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia.

Chapter 6

Percy turned to Thalia, holding his hand out to her and with the other grabbing the suitcase behind him filled with the children's things, as the majority of the suff hey had once owned they left behind at there cabins as e only child of that God. Thalia let out a relieved chuckle as she relaxed into his shoulder, giving Percy a quick peck on the cheek

They both turned, hands held and suitcases in hand and walked the familiar path away from the pavilion and toward the Poseidon cabin, as Jason and his family were staying in the Zeus cabin.

As they approached the cabin the door opened for Percy as it always had and Thalia got her first proper look at the inside of the cabin. Inside was a hallway, a coat hanger and shoe rack to the side of the hall, I front was a sturdy oak door leading to the kitchen and dinning room, completed with simple yet modern wood and metal furnishings.

Thalia smiled at the choice of decoration for the sitting room. The walls were plain wood panels like all the other cabins, except for one wall behind the black sofa, painted in a sea green that resembled Percy's eyes.

"Who knew you had such an eye for detail Percy? You kept that one quiet." Thalia said smirking at how Percy awkwardly began to shuffle his feet.

"Yeah, well. For this it was easy, a one man Poseidon cabin doesn't really have any potential problems, and if I had an issue it was only me that I had to decide with." He smiled, slightly more relaxed at her obvious teasing. He dropped Dylan's suitcase on the left bed as Thalia dropped the Abby's suitcase next the the cot on the otherwise of the room.

Since both were children and Abby now slept through the night Percy and Thalia had asked Dylan that for extra brother brownie points would he mind sharing a room with Abby while they stayed at the Camp. Dylan, being the awesome big brother that he is had had now difficulties saying yes.

Percy chuckled at the thought before turning to Thalia and taking her hand again.

"Come on," he said giving a slight tug in her arm, "I want to show you something, something that only children of Poseidon can see." He gave a beaming smile as she nodded and moved to follow him out to the balcony. Percy stood behind her and covered her eyes with his hands as they came to a stop at the railing, after a few seconds Thalia opened her eyes and gasped at the shock, before coughing violently at the phantom water in her lungs.

"This is an exercise my father would do with me to control my gift, to will the water away and create a bubble around myself. I slowly learnt how to include others in that bubble."

Thalia looked at Percy in shock at the landscape before her. It was the lake bed, covered in a fine sand with light glittering throughout the water surface dancing off of the scales of passing fish, as they weave through plant after plant after stone. She laughed at Percy's big smile he had on his face as he began to swim away deeper into the lake. She chuckled to herself before chasing after him, she swam over him a gave him a playful shove as she moved over him to begin swimming upwards. When she broke the surface she let out a breathless laugh as Percy came up and shook the water out of his hair.

He laughed and pulled Thalia towards him for a long kiss, she grinned as she threw her head back laughing as Percy started to tickle her sides. Little did they know that on the shore by the tree line stood two very proud fathers holding two very sleepy children.


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Romance and Other Things**

_Blurb_

_When the Gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved in their children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia_

_AN - I am so sorry about the late update, things have been utterly crazy around this. I humbly beg for forgiveness and hope that it wont happen again. Good news is that the next two chapters are already on the way :) Happy days_

**Chapter 7**

Poseidon and Zeus stood on the bank of the lake, watching with interest as the couple relaxed in peace and quiet. The childish way they interacted by the lake, play fight and pulling pranks on each other lightened the Gods hearts. The memory of the hurt after the end of the last war, when so many people had been lost, the pain that they had been subjected to at too young an age. It still troubled the two Gods. Immortal and all powerful they may be, but they weren't heartless. The pain their children had gone through had distressed the Gods greatly and their hearts were eased at the open display of happiness between the two of them.

"It is good, is it not brother?" Zeus broke the silence as he glanced at the sleeping little girl in his arms, "To see our children so happy."

Poseidon was surprised, it had been a long time since his younger brother had been so happy with his existence. Not since he was first in love with Hera. Poseidon smiled at the change in his brother.

"Yes, it is." Poseidon shifted slightly, adjusting the slumbering boy from his rapidly deadening arm, to his other, "It is a joy to see them so calm and happy. They truly have built themselves another life."

Zeus could hear the hint of pain laced in his brother's voice. He shifted the young girl into the nook of neck and turned directly to Poseidon, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he began to reassure him.

"He knows now. The truth is important and if there were any differences between you that could not be rectified then do you think he would have come to camp?" Poseidon gave a snort of amusement before biting out

"You forget brother it was not a request but a summons, he had no choice." The bitter anger and pain was obvious now. Through the bitterness of his brothers voice Zeus could not help but chuckle at the rare idiocy Poseidon was currently displaying.

"Oh, and you think that in a camp of friends and brothers in arms, he would leave his beloved children in the arms of the very God you believe he despises!" Zeus shook his head in disbelieve, "that surely is a 'seaweed brain' move as the daughter of Athena would say."

Poseidon drew himself up suddenly, a grin slowly creeping its way onto his face. The realisation that for once his brother had made a valid point lifted a weight that Poseidon didn't know he was carrying. He shifted slightly as the young boy squirmed in his arms, before settling down once again into the crook of the Gods neck.

"I believe that you may have a valid point there brother. Though it is rare and unusual to hear such sage advice from you. I don't recall that happening since the time before Athena was a youngling." He grinned wickedly, glancing at Zeus to ensure he was listening, "Yes, a good 2 millennia I would say. That would make you how old?"

Zeus snorted in outrage, before smirking and turning his head to Poseidon saying, "Oh but dear older brother that would make you how old, seeing as you are the eldest. I can't quite be sure. Is it 5 or 6 zeros?" Poseidon stiffened, grunting in frustration at how easily he had mistakenly set that up for Zeus.

"I would not know of what you speak, brother." Poseidon said curtly, plainly signalling to Zeus that the conversation was unwelcome. Never bothered Zeus before though. He laughed and drew breath to continue before halting as a startled shriek caught his attention, both brothers turned to observe what had happened. There eyebrows becoming lost in the scene that was shown before them.

There on the beach lay a shirtless Percy and a bikini clad Thalia, locked in a passionate kiss by the shore. A rare blush crept up the necks of both Gods, muttering incoherently.

"Best to get the babes to bed, I think." Poseidon finally managed to say, looking directly at his brother.

"Yes, brother. Should be off, give them privacy and all that." Before both Gods turned sharply and made their way up the beach to place the children in their cots within the safety of the cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Romance and Other Things**

_Blurb_

_When the Gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved in their children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia_

_AN - Second chapter in one night, very pleased. Warning have my a level exams coming up so updates will most likely start to slow down :( Sorry about that, but the story is still going, do not fear._

**Chapter 8**

Back on the beach, utterly spent, Thalia began to giggle uncontrollably. Confused Percy turned to face her.

"What is it?" he said, though he had an idea where this was going to go.

"I cannot believe that I just jumped you in front of Poseidon and Zeus. I mean it was a joke, but I didn't think it would go that far." Now she had calmed she laid her head against Percy's chest and traced the faint scars that littered his chest. Memories of days as a demigod, battles and rendezvous on the beach flittered into her mind.

"Well what can I say? You just do that to me." Percy smiled. His hand cupped the side of her face and placed a gentle kiss on her head. He placed his head down on the sand and let out a sigh. Thalia resumed her place, before glancing at her watch.

"They should be bring the kids back in about an hour." She said as she snaked her arm around his waist and lent over to straddle him once more.

"Oh really?" Percy smiled deviously before planting an innocent smile on his face "and what do you plan on doing to me then Mrs Jackson?"

Thalia let out a breathy chuckle before leaning down next to his ear whispering inaudibly. Percy eyes shot open at the suggested activity, smiling wickedly he divested Thalia of his shirt.

Meanwhile back at the Poseidon cabin Zeus and Poseidon had deposited the children in there room and sat quietly on the porch. The memories of their children running through their heads.

"I remember when Thalia first met me, she was outside the cabin sitting on her own. I walked up behind her and I asked if anything was wrong. Do you know what she said?" Poseidon was confused, he had thought happy memories would be running through his brothers head, but no the less he shook his head. "She said that she wished that I had never claimed her."

Poseidon sat up in shock. Nothing he could think of would earn a response like that, it was considered to be the worst thing to turn up at camp and remain unclaimed. "Why would she wish that brother?"

"She said she was lonely, that the other children didn't talk to her. I was angry. Said she should get over petty things like being popular, she turned, looked at me and said that now she could see why her mother never talked about who I was. Because all she could see was an arrogant self-catered prick."

Poseidon raised his eyebrows in shock, then let out a roaring laugh at the obscene thought that he got smacked down so well by his 16 year old daughter. Zeus huffed and shook his head, he always thought that letting your family in was a bad thing. Now with two grandchildren and a son-in-law, his family was a lot closer than he had previously imagined.

"Then she told me that no thanks to me, but she was fine here now. She had made a friend, someone who was just as lonely as she was. Said they got along great, because everyone else thought he was different. That he and another boy, they were family now."

"Who where they. The boys she met?" Poseidon said, he sat up a bit, confused as to how he never knew this. Then again he never really talked to anyone else's children, he difficulty enough with his own.

"The first boy she met was the son of a once disgraced God. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Nico, now Poseidon did remember that particular demigod. He had been badly injured the war and had never been the same since, yet another subject of pain and hurt for his son. Another cause for argument.

"I remember him as a boy. Quite, lonely and very angry." Poseidon said, his voice laced with regret. Suddenly remembering that Zeus had said boys he enquired, "and the other boy? Who was he?"

"Really? Percy. Brother it was Percy." Zeus looked at him in shock, suddenly feeling the need to defend himself he looked away and out into the forest clearing.

"Makes sense, those two were always close." Once again taking a sip of his drink, attempting to divert the conversation in another direction, saying "Well we should have seen it coming then."

Zeus nodded. They really should have, parents knew these simple things about their children.

"Another reason to be thankful. To the Fates, for interceding before things become unsalvageable. And our children, to have the heart to forgive us. No matter how much of a cold, heartless bastards we were to them." Poseidon was unsure as to if he had ever heard his brother sound so sure before. He knew this though, things were going to change.


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Romance and Other Things**

_Blurb_

_When the Gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved in their children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia_

_AN - here we go another chapter, feeling so proud of myself :)_

**Chapter 9**

It was late when Percy and Thalia crept into the cabin. They quietly chuckled to themselves when they came across the two slumbering Gods, slumped on the chairs with beers in their hands. Heads hung back snoring loudly.

"Now I know were my dad gets 'Earthshaker' from." Percy said, surprised at the volume of his dads snoring and chuckled at a particularly load snore his dad made. Thalia let out an uncharacteristically girly giggle, and moved closer to Percy, wrapping her hand around his waist. When they got into the house, Thalia went to the airing cupboard

"You want to check on the kids or sort out the old men out there?" she said, holding out the blankets. Percy frowned in deliberation as he considered his options. He smiled and took the blankets.

"How about you go run a bath, and I'll do both and join you when I'm done?" Percy smiled as Thalia wrapped he hands around his neck and gave him a deep heart felt kiss. She pulled away and slunk into the bathroom.

"Don't leave me waiting too long Mr Jackson, or you might miss your chance." Percy stood in the main room, enjoying the relaxed sway in her hips as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Percy laughed to himself and turned to the door to the patio, opening it he walked over first to Zeus and gently pried the empty beer bottle from his hand. He placed it on the table and unfolded the blanket, carefully he placed the blanket over the God and turned to his father. He stood and took a moment. It had been a while since he and his father had been on such good terms, he thought back to the last positive conversation they had had. It was two weeks before the battle, he had been sitting on the shore to the lake, manipulating the water in front of him when his father had come up behind him and sat down next to him. They had talked for hours about everything and anything, had mucked around with water and play fought. It had been great.

Looking back now he knew his father hadn't meant to burn the bridges he had. He was brought out of his thought as his father let out and extra load snore. He smiled before removing the bottle and placing it next to the other on the table. He then placed the blanket over his father and turned the porch light off as he went back inside. He walked quietly into the house and slowly opened the door to the nursery, he stepped inside and walked to the small bed by the window. Peering over he saw Dylan, sprawled on his back sound asleep. He smiled and turned the CD recording of 'The Twits', one of his favourites, off. Before he turned he fixed the blanket that lay over his son, he turned to Abigail and lent over the bar to check she was soundly sleeping. He nodded and turned away and to the door, he took one last look at the room before closing the door and making his way to his room. He made his way over to the bathroom and paused.

He chuckled as he opened the door and slipped inside. He looked at Thalia and smiled, it had been a while since they had had the time to have a bath together, with the kids being so young and needing someone most of the time.

"Hey you. You took longer than I thought you would." She said, turning her head to him she smiled, "well are you going to stand there or are going to join me?" she said coyly. Percy let out a snigger at her failed attempt at subtlety but nonetheless obliged in removing his clothing and changing the channel to something quieter. He slipped into the water and let out a sigh of relief as the scorching hot water took him by surprise. He had forgotten how hot Thalia liked her baths. The heat was refreshing and the water soaked into his limbs, taking away the ache he always got after traveling. They sat in peace and quiet, enjoying the silence that lay over the house, Percy became absorbed in memory after the battle. He remembered laying there wounded and thinking about all the people he had lost. They had given him a report earlier of the deceased and injured, but what was worse was the list of the missing. Demigods yet to be found. Nico had been on that list and it shook him to the core that he couldn't help.

He pulled away from the train of thought, not wanting to ruin the rare moment they were having. He pulled her further back into his arms, he whispered in her ear "I love you, you know that right?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Romance and Other Things**

_Blurb_

_When the Gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved in their children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia_

_AN - happy times, I am now back on track with this story so the updates should be relatively frequent :) _

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Percy rolled over in the bed and snaked his arm over to the other side of the bed. It was cold. He lifted his head in surprise at the empty space in the bed. He groaned as he threw of the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed, he reached over to grab a pair of jeans. Slipping them on, he slowly made his way over to the mirror. Opening the luggage on the side he pulled out a smaller bag and undid the zip. He took out a tub and unscrewed the lid. Just then the door opened and in walked Poseidon

"Oh Percy, sorry I forgot you might still be asleep. Thalia asked me to get her phone from in here, she left it on charge." Just then Poseidon caught site of the circular scars on his sons' torso. "What happened Percy?" He said gesturing to his own shoulder.

Percy glanced down and shrugged his shoulders, wincing slightly at the stiffness in his left shoulder. "Oh. I'm a cop in Hawaii, couple of months ago I pulled over this kid who was speeding and he pulled a gun on me." He reached down to the pot and scooped out some of the ointment and began rubbing it into his shoulder, "Got a free pass into surgery for 6 hours. When I woke up, they said that I should get most of my motion back. But I have to put this stuff on every morning else my shoulder doesn't work properly."

Poseidon raised his eyebrows in surprise "You're a cop? How did that happen?" he smiled and Percy indicated to the chairs on the deck that overlooked the lake. He picked up a couple of bottles of water on his way out and swiped a shirt from the luggage. He sat on the chair to the left, gave a bottle to Poseidon and placed his bottle on the floor next to the chair. He slipped his shirt on and looked at his father.

"Well, when we moved to Hawaii, there was the military route, but my injuries from the war caused me to be rejected because of prior serious injuries that could impede the unit I may be placed in." His father winced at that but Percy shrugged it off, he had gotten over that particular calling, "I then applied to the HPD," Poseidon raised his head in confusion "Honolulu Police Department. They let me join, completed training top of my class and joined homicide. Been there for going on 4 years now, made Detective last year," He turned and smiled, looking at his father he was taken back by the pure pride that shined in his father's eyes. It had been longer than he cared to admit since he had seen that look and he had forgotten that buzz it gave him, the high that gaining his father's approval gave him.

Meanwhile back in the cabin kitchen Zeus and Thalia sat at the island, chatting quietly over a cup of coffee. Zeus sat next to Abigail making silly noises in an attempt to get her to at least eat some of her breakfast, today's meal consisting of baby porridge and a little bit of honey.

"When did you and Percy happen then? I'm sure I would have remembered you two being an item back then." Zeus said, confident that he hadn't been that dismissive of his daughter. Thalia snorted at that statement, turning to Dylan she wiped away some food on his chin and gave him another glass of milk, with a small bit of nectar, much to the boys delight.

"Dad, Percy and I had been dating for about three months by the time the battle took place. We healed and then left." She said shrugging her shoulder at the simplicity of it. "Why do you ask?"

"I just… I wanted to ask you something… you don't have to answer… but I … I wanted to know why you never came back." Thalia was surprised at the honest admission, the usual confidence he gave of was shockingly absent. It was slightly unnerving if she was honest. She sat down next to him taking his hand in hers, she took a long sip of the coffee before explaining.

"When the war ended, and I'm sure Percy won't mind me saying, but he was broken. The loss of so many people had hurt him deeply and he couldn't handle being reminded of everything that we had lost. He handled the arrangement for all of the dead and… I could see it killed him a little more every time he had to bury someone. So he went to run, I found him packing that evening and I said 'You made a promise to never leave me, so if you're planning to run, I'm running with you.' So he waited for me to pack and we left together." She stood and went to let Dylan out of his chair, giving him permission to watch TV. "We went to Hawaii and built a new life."


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Romance and Other Things**

_Blurb_

_When the Gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved in their children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia_

_AN - Well hello everyone! No, i'm not dead just super busy dealing with a multitude of different plot bunnies that just won't leave me alone. Makes actually doing you A Level work really difficult! So here we go one more chapter! :)_

**Chapter 11**

It was a few hours later that Percy and Poseidon came back into the house, discussing the pros and cons of using and earthquake in a battle situation. Poseidon was valiantly defending the technique but seemed to be loosing to Percy's more logical opinion of 'any damage you do to them, you will also do to yourself. Making your point invalid'. The discussion and obliviousness to the world around them proved to be a great source of amusement to both Zeus and Thalia. It took them a few moments before the two realised that they were being laughed at.

Percy smiled at the juvenile argument between the two and accepted that it was, for the others, quiet funny. Nodding his head Thalia walked up to him a gave him a small kiss on the lips before telling him, "Your son has been waiting patiently for some time with you, I suggest going out to the clearing and playing some boyish game or going down to the beach and practicing with him."

Percy smiled and nodded his head. "Okay, I'll go down with him now." He walked over to the fridge and picked up two bottles of water, one half the size of the other. Only moments after he exited, he returned with an exited Dylan on his shoulders. "Say goodbye to everyone buddy," a mummer of goodbyes reverberated around the kitchen before he yelled back into the house, "We should be home in a few hours!" And with that they were gone, leaving Thalia, Poseidon, Zeus and Abigail in the kitchen.

Zeus smiled and stood exclaiming, "I claim granddad rights to Abi! We are going to go for a walk," He went over to the young girl and picking her up he placed her on his hip before turning to Thalia and inquiring "Does she need anything while I'm gone?"

Thalia smiled a the change in her father "No, but she needs to be back in about 4 maybe 5 hours max. She'll be getting grumpy by then because she'll probably want a snack." Zeus nodded his head and took off in the other direction towards the beach, talking happily to Abi as he went.

Thalia looked at Poseidon, other than muttering goodbyes the God hadn't said much since he came back in, whether it was because of her and Zeus's reaction to the discussion or something else she didn't know. So she went on a different approach than she normally would.

"You know, when Percy got the news that we were all being forced to come back here, and that we had no choice but to talk with you, he was beyond pissed." Seeing the regretful face that Poseidon had, she continued, "but after the war and your ensuing argument and the metaphorical 'abandon ship' that followed, Percy was different. He wasn't reckless anymore, most of the time he was serious about everything and it took us getting married and having Dylan for him to realise that being without his demi-god life style was not the end of the world."

Poseidon was looking at her by this point, obviously curious about what his son's life had been like in the years he was absent. "But when we came back here and you two fixed things and started talking again. It came back." Poseidon was uncertain what she was talking about, was she saying he had caused Percy to revert back to his depression? He didn't think he'd been that bad to Percy in the couple of days that they'd seen each other.

Thalia caught the look that was on Poseidon's face and quickly corrected him. Sitting down firmly next to him she took the gods hand in hers, forcing him to look at her. "I mean his smile, the one he had as a kid. When we were living in Hawaii before we came back, he smiled but it was forced and fake. He mainly did it for the kids and I, but I knew that he was… I don't know… haunted, by his past, things he never quite let go of. We both knew that you were one of them." She released his hand at this point and returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning up, but this time Poseidon followed. "Know he's fixed things with you, he can only get better from here." He smiled back at her and the two worked in a comfortable silence until the finished, to which they then grabbed a cold bear from the fridge and sat out on the beach and listened to the waves. It was later when Poseidon asked Thalia,

"I thought children of Zeus hated the seas."


	12. Chapter 12

**Of Romance and Other Things**

_Blurb_

_When the Gods are instructed by the fates to be more involved in their children's lives, they will face a difficult surprise when the subject of grandchildren arises. AU, Percy/Thalia_

_AN - So here we go, last chapter is the final bridge being rebuilt and i loved writing it. I hope you have enjoyed this story as I certainly have had fun writing it and reading all of your reviews._

**Chapter 12**

It was later that evening that Percy managed to get out of the cabin. He loved catching up with the family and playing with the kids, but it had been a long time since he had seen, let alone talked to Nico. He was his brother in all but blood and if Percy was honest with himself he knew he ran after the war and that as his brother he owed it to him to at least give him an explanation. Though how he was going to convince Nico to talk to him he didn't know.

He approached the familiar training grounds, welcoming the sound of swords clashing and people shouting. The normality of it took him by surprise and he smiled at the memories that suddenly returned. He entered the golden gates and shrugged on a leather jerkin and a couple of vambraces, grabbing a spare training sword from the rack he made his way over to the far side of the grounds.

Standing to the side watching two women battle it out was Nico. He had grown since the last time Percy was had seen him. Tall at about 6' foot with a slim build the only difference from last time was the growth spirt he had undergone. Percy walked up to Nico and halted about 10 meters away from the group, uncertain of how to begin. The fates must have been smiling upon him because it was one of the women, Clarisse he now realised, came up to him.

"Loser! Well long time no see, what have you been up too?" She walked up to Percy and gave him a welcoming one arm hug, the other arm still gripping her sword.

Percy smiled "Oh you know…getting a job, got married to Thalia, had two gorgeous children and am solidly happy with life now." He smiled and hugged Annabeth when she approached him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "What about you guys?" Percy looked at Nico, he only turned away and began walking toward the forest ignoring Percy as he went.

Annabeth looked at Percy, "He hasn't been the same since he was injured and you left. Try talking to him, that might help a bit though I think he just needs time to adjust." Percy nodded and hugged both the women.

Picking his sword up and making his way to the forest to follow Nico he began to think of ways to get Nico to calm down and talk to him, just as the perfect idea came into his head, Percy found himself in clearing with Nico waiting on the opposite side, his sword drawn and poised ready for a fight.

Nodding in acceptance and smiling slightly at the way that even after so long apart Nico and Percy could still practically read each other's minds. Preparing for a very long sparring match, he took a deep breath and stilled himself.

The first attack came fast and hard, a low swipe to the right, easily parried by Percy who knocked Nico to the side. Another swipe, high this time to the left shoulder was dodged again. This continued for a good 5 minutes before Nico began to slow, though Percy hadn't trained recently and was rusty he still managed to dodge successfully. Thus allowing Nico to pour out his frustrations onto Percy. It took another 5 minutes before the two men collapsed on the ground utterly exhausted from the sparring match.

"Why did you leave?" The question from Nico was quiet but still firm. Shifting slightly Percy looked to Nico.

His answer was short but still just as satisfying to Nico, "I was broken from everything that had happened, I couldn't live in a world that had so many reminders of every failure in my life. So I left, I healed and so when they called me back I came." Percy turned his head back to the sky and waited for Nico's response.

"If the fates hadn't had have forced the God's to call you back, would you have ever come back?"

Percy stood and held his hand out to Nico, "Eventually yes. Because both my children have gifts that they need help controlling." Nico smiled and took Percy's hand. The two brothers smiled at one another before making their way back to the training grounds.

While there were many things that still needed to be done, Percy was on his way to fixing the past and continuing with the future. With all his friends and family beside him. When the Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse and Percy had returned it was with jokes, bruises and cuts. But all were smiling.

Thalia had laughed at the sight, handed Abigail to Percy stating that she needed changing and when he returned an icepack and a bottle of water were waiting for him. The group of friends, with all Godly parents and children relaxed on the beach as the sun set before finally succumbing to sleep at around midnight.

THE END!


End file.
